powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Good as Gold
Good as Gold was the 50th official episode of Power Rangers Zeo and was the intended season finale, but transmission-wise, and indeed chronologically, the season finale was the Christmas Special A Season to Remember, which takes place in the future and reflects on an incident set earlier in the season. This episode resolves most of the sub-plots begun in A Zeo Beginning and Revelations of Gold, whilst also opening up new plotlines that went unexplored, leading to a rather notorious sequence of plot holes. Plot Synopsis Jason becomes the target of The Machine Empire, and Rita and Lord Zedd, his Golden Powers frequently abandoning him and threatening his life as he weakens. Zordon realizes the only way to save Jason is to merge Trey once more with his other halves, a process which requires a difficult energy transfer using two planets. The Rangers must also ensure the Machine Empire does not get to Jason or Trey in their present condition and seize the Golden Powers... Cast *Catherine Sutherland as Kat Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) (voice) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Gold Ranger 1) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Orbus (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Rito Revolto *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Lesley Tesh as Emily *??? as Inspector Cousteau Locations *Angel Grove Forest *Power Chamber *Youth Center *Angel Grove Park *The Private Eyes See it Detective Agency *Angel Grove Desert *Moon Trivia *Final appearance of Stone's "The Private Eyes Have It" detective agency. What happens to the agency and Bulk and Skull's job in Paris is never explained, these plot points being dropped after this episode. *This episode also marks the final appearance of Rito, as his suit fell apart soon after filming and as a result, the character was dropped. *Final episode appearance of Ernie, though he appears on Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. His depature in Shadow Rangers is offscreen. *While Emily would be absent after this episode, she would make a final appearance in Glyph Hanger. *Final appearance of Austin St. John as a series regular and the Gold Ranger, although he sticks around long enough to participate in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, he is not seen again after that until season ten's Forever Red special. *Final appearance of Zeo Rangers IV, III, and II. Kat morphs into Zeo Ranger I briefly for one last time in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie and Zeo Ranger V would appear in "Forever Red" and Tommy's dream in Fighting Spirit. *Despite retaking the Moon at the conclusion of the episode, Lord Zedd, Rita, Goldar, Finster, and Rito do not make any apperances at all in the following season and are reduced to small guest roles in "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie" and episodes of Power Rangers In Space. *Rocky does not appear in this episode unmorphed. *Trey claims back the Gold Ranger powers this episode and will appear one last time in Countdown to Destruction. *This is the first time, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Kat grow to giant size and Tommy's second since Green With Evil, Part IV. *This is the last episode that Ernie makes an onscreen appearance. He apppears one last time on Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, and has an offscreen departure on Shadow Rangers. Quotes *'Lord Zedd:' We're back! *'Rita:' Jason Personally, I always thought you looked better in red. *'Rita:' Lord Zedd Are you out of your over-exposed mind?! Category:Zeo episodes Category:Season Finales